BitterSweet
by Lady-Pyrien
Summary: The tragic story of Native America and her boys. How one Englishman had changed her life forever. um... slight EnglandxNative America, NAx First Nations


This is pure crack inspired by TheMadLyhatter's videos on youtube: Native America and her boys and and England and Native America video to colors of the wind ^_^

I kind of procrastinated on this because of NaNo, but here it is. this isn't the first Hetalia fic I've written, but it is the first I've published. So, sorry for any OOCness with Arthur or any actual canon character.

The names i used for Native America and others, were looked up... so sorry if they are wrong or anything lol ^_^

please enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p>Something did not feel right. I pushed through the trees, "Ahanu!" I called out, but I heard nothing in return. "Matoskah!" neither of my children were anywhere to be found. I knelt to the ground and wept, remembering them fondly.<p>

_I looked up to see another tribe approaching. Not just nay tribe, though. It was one of our northern brethren. Akhilesh was with them. Both Akhilesh and I were not human, that we both knew. Our great mother had separated all of us long ago, sending each of us personified land masses to many different parts of the world. _

_ It had been quite a long time since I had seen any of the others, including China, Rome, Albion, German and many others. However, I did see First Nations often, since we had been put so close together. _

_ He walked up to me and bowed lightly, "Native America." he greeted with a forced smile. If there was anything I knew about this nation, was that he took life seriously. _

_ "First Nations," I smiled lightly. It was the first of many consecutive meetings where I had grown to love the man more than a friend ever should. _

_ Nine months after the first year of meetings, I gave birth to two very special boys. I named them Ahanu, meaning 'he laughs' in Algonquin, and the other, Matoskah, 'white bear' in Sioux. _

_ Nether boy took after us, both being of pale skin and golden hair. Their eyes sparkled like the lakes and skies. We knew from the moment they were born that they were like us. _

_ Akhilesh took Matoskah with him up north, to live, while I kept Ahanu to myself. I traveled with my son, showing him the land I was certain he would live on his entire, extended life. He laughed lightly as the flowers of the plain tickled his nose and we watched silently as a mother buffalo gave birth to a child all her own. _

_ Many years passed, but he remained a toddler, not that I minded. He was my little Ahanu. We decided, Akhilesh and I, that the boys should spend more time together. I agreed, having felt an intense longing for my other son. _

_ Matoskah had grown so much since I had seen him last, but he was still just as big as his brother. I watched happily as the two played on the floor with the little woven basket I had made them. I cherished them so much..._

"Ahanu?" I heard something in the distance... some laughter, merriment and the like. I jumped up on my feet and rushed to the edge of the woods, where soil met sand and ocean. There were a multitude of men I had never seen before climbing off a giant canoe.

"Matoskah?" I whispered, not wanting to alert these strangers. Hurriedly, I rushed further up the coast line, hoping I could find them before these men did.

I could not bear to think what would be done to them... I heard a crack of a twig behind me and I turned, only to come face to face with a pale faced man. He had short golden hair, shooting wildly around his head and eyes like the ever green trees further up north.

He opened his mouth and spoke in words I did not understand. I tilted my head, confused, but remained alert, in case he used the odd weapon in his hands.

He spoke again, a questioning gaze upon me.

I heard laughter, my boys' laughter, "Ahanu! Matoskah!" my feet twisted to get my position right for running after the noise, but he caught my arm and continued staring at me with curious eyes. His weapon was leaned against a tree, far from us. I guessed it was some sort of peace sign, letting me know he did not wish to harm me.

"Who are you?" I questioned. He was strange... like my children. Never before had I seen skin so white. Akhilesh mentioned before that he had seen strangers that looked like our boys, but they had not come back for some time.

The stranger tilted his head and frowned.

"Arthur." he pressed his hand against his chest, "Arthur." he repeated. That was his name?

"A-arthur?" I mimicked.

He smiled and laughed, "Yes!"

"Yes?"

"Yes! Yes!" he said more words I did not understand.

I bit my lip, not knowing what he was trying to get from me, but if he had told me his name...

"Tiponi..." I copied his odd movement of pointing to myself, "My name is Tiponi..." It was an odd name, I had to admit, but the Hopi had given me that name when they realized I was a 'child of importance' so I cherished my name dearly.

"Tiponi..." Arthur smiled. Laughter filled my ears again and I darted off, trying to find my children.

They were sitting under a waterfall, splashing to their heart's content. I picked them up and hugged them close, "My boys... never run off like that again..." I whispered, kissed each one of the forehead.

* * *

><p>I was astounded when I had made that discovery! There really were savage people living on this chunk of land. She was quite beautiful for some uncivilized maiden. Dark eyes and hair, with gorgeously tanned skin. I sighed heavily, seeing the last of her run into the trees, disappearing completely. Tiponi... such a strange name... if that was her name. It seems she had not understood anything more than my name.<p>

I grabbed the rifle and scratched my head. I hoped I would see her again... Quickly, I made my way back to the small encampment, where my men were setting up.

"Where 'ave you been, Arthur, mon ami?" I glared at the stow away.

"Shut up frog! Why in the hell did you come with me?"

Francis laughed and shrugged, "I wanted to see you fail and taming this land, so I could claim it for myself, of course!" he leaned against a crate, "All I 'ave to do is watch you make mistakes and then when I bring my own men, we will not make them."

I rolled my eyes and stormed away from that infuriating country, hoping to see if Finland was still around.

Tino was kicking his legs while sitting atop an old rowboat, "Oh, hello Arthur!" he waved, "I was planning on going exploring soon. Have you seen the beautiful landscape?"

Unlike France, I had actually decided to let Finland join me, since he had mentioned some things about having been here before of something of the like.

We sat in silence watching the waves lap at the sand. My men were all busy unloading things still, trying to be ready for when night fell. We had heard brutal things of those savages and we wanted to be as prepared as possible.

* * *

><p>I stepped into the village and already heard the people talking of the strange white men that had landed on the beaches. Each spun tales of how we could not trust them, nor could we let our guards down. I slipped quietly to my tent and laid my, now sleeping, children to rest, only to hear the chief asking for me to talk.<p>

"Yes, chief?" I walked out.

"Tiponi... I am worried for our people, all across the land... these strangers... they have come for some thing and I am sure they will not want to leave until they have it..."

I eyed the old man curiously. What was he getting at?

"Those boys of yours... they are identical to some of them... I think they have come for them."

My eyes widened in horror, "No. I know what you are going to say, but I am not just going to hand them over. They belong here! This is who they are!"

He sighed, "You have doomed us all if they are what the white men want..." the chief walked away. Tears pricked at my eyes. Yes, Ahanu and Matoskah looked a lot alike, but I knew this is where they were destined to be!

I walked back into the little tent and smiled at their soft chubby faces. Oh how I loved my sons. I caressed their cheeks and laid down beside them. They could not possibly be what these men wanted. How could the strangers even know about my children?

I fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming of seeing my boys grow up to be strong and proud, but also a part of this land...

Days passed and I had sent the boys to stay with their father while I dealt with the strangers. My chief was adamant about turning the children over so I knew they would be safer where the tribes knew little of these white men's interference.

My new duty was to find a way to make them leave, which was proving to be a daunting task, with the tall walls they had built and the terrible weapons they had at hand.

I growled lightly, sitting on the edge of a cliff, waiting and watching, hoping to find some sort of pattern I could slip passed. No such luck yet, and I missed the boys.

A familiar voice came from behind me and I jumped into an attack position, readying myself to fight the green-eyed man.

His eyes were wide, yet amused. He smiled and set his weapon down and slowly approached me. I stepped back, hissing out warnings, but he did not listen to any of them. Soon, I found myself pressed against a tree, with no way of escaping.

* * *

><p>There she was again! Just with in my grasp. How could some one so beautiful possibly be bad? She muttered things darkly, and I guessed that she was trying to tell me to go away or leave, but I couldn't help myself. I felt drawn to her. I wanted to run my fingers through her black hair and touch the silky tanned skin.<p>

"I'm Arthur, remember?" I said slowly. I wished I knew what she was saying in return. Secretly, I hoped the personified self of this land would step forward, if this land even had one. It was strange how we worked, but we could simply just understand each other, as if we spoke a language all our own, occasionally slipping out of the state and speaking our own tongue.

I knew very little French and France knew very little English, but we were on that level where we understood most of what the other was saying, though he did say things in French that I didn't care to catch or didn't understand.

She growled again and started speaking angrily, causing me to stop in my tracks, "...-et away from me!" she yelled out.

It couldn't be, could it? She was this land?

"So... you're the personification of the Americas?" her eyes widened.

"Wh-who are you?"

"I'm Arthur Kirkland... I thought we went over this?" I laughed, lightly, "I am actually the personification of Great Britain, a wonderful little empire across the ocean."

"How...how come I understand you now?" she had not yet let down her guard, thought I could see her becoming more and more distracted.

"Well... I haven't quite figured out how it works, but all of us nations can speak freely with out going through all the trouble of learning another language. It's quite useful because I can't stand that damned Francis and his 'romantic' language, puh! It isn't romantic! Just annoying!" I growled out.

"Then now maybe you can tell me why you're here!" she glared at me with stone cold eyes.

I laughed lightly, "Well... we heard this land was filled with gold and riches beyond our wildest dreams! We've come to find it and take it home with us, maybe even settle down and expand my empire."

She glared still, "You are not here for Ahanu and Matoskah?"

"Aha-who? Matos-what?" I raised my eyebrow.

"The children..." she seemed relieved when I shook my head, even visibly relaxing.

"I was so worried you were here to take them away from us..." she wiped away at tears falling down her face. I knelt beside her, where she had crouched down and patted her back.

"I am definitely not here for any children..." I reassured her. Tiponi looked up at me and threw her arms around my neck.

"Thank you!" she smiled into my shoulder. My face heated up and I patted her back again.

"I-it was nothing?" I laughed nervously.

She rose up and dusted off the side of her dress, "What exactly are you here for again?"

I shrugged, "New land, riches... some where to build new cities and civilization..."

"But why? This land is gorgeous with out you destroying it," she motioned to my men, who were busily chopping away at some trees.

"It is, but I thought maybe you would need it..."

"Why?" she turned her hard gaze on me, "Don't you know what this is doing to me and Akhilesh?"

"Ah-kill-ish?"

"Akhilesh... the nation of the north... you are slowly destroying what we are... I can already see it happening."

I looked down at my men and frowned. Since I was only a nation, there was little I could do to stop them since this was a direct order from my boss, but... "There is little I can do to help, though... it could probably do some good... we are only trying to bring the glory we have here."

She shook her head and leaned against a tree, crossing her arms, "We don't want it. My people are scared of you. They only want to see your skin stained red with your own blood if it means keeping their families safe..."

I sighed, "Maybe you could help your people better understand us, and I can do the same... there is no reason we can't live in peace..."

Tiponi thought this over and nodded, "I will see what I can do. Meet me here three days from now. If I am to convince my people to trust you, I will need to know more about you and likewise." the woman darted off into the trees, leaving me to my thoughts.

I smiled softly, hoping to make this peace thing go through.

* * *

><p>I tried talking to the chief and he allowed for the thing to go, but only if the men stayed where they were until he was convinced other wise. He would not let his guard down, but he would not openly attack either.<p>

I met the man, Arthur, when we said we would meet. He smiled warmly, seeing me approach.

"Hello!" he greeted. I waved to him in my own greeting and seated myself beside him.

"Tell me, Arthur, about your people." Soon we were wrapped up in a long conversation on customs and traditions.

Several days of meetings passed and each time I learned a little more about him. He was ruled by a king and a queen and he had strong buildings and a nice empire going. He learned of my many tribes and the different spirits and how each creature was to respected and put to rest properly.

The was the seventh day we sat on the cliff, looking out to the sea. His green orbs stared out to the waters and the light breeze caressed us both.

I laughed at a story he told of when he was a younger nation bent on growing out his hair to best this man named Francis.

Arthur smiled at me and his hand reached out and gently covered mine. I did not fully understand this gesture, the way he used it, but I knew it was intimate... I looked into his eyes, the laughter having died off long ago.

My cheeks heated up as he moved forward slowly, taking my lips against his. His other hand pressed against the back of my head and pushed me closer into his touch. I let my eyes fall closed, but all I could think about was the children and the man I once loved.

We had drifted apart, but he was still the father of my children... was this ever right?

He pulled away, his face turned pink. I laughed lightly, causing him to turn red.

"I-I-I'm sorry... I just... oh, bugger..."

"It is okay... I did not mind... but you must know... I have children of my own..."

His face fell, "So you're married? In a relationship?"

I sighed, "No, not that... but... I have two little boys... their father is not with me... like that..."

Arthur smiled again and leaned forward to capture my lips again.

* * *

><p>I was kissing her! It was an amazing feeling. Something I had longed for since the day we had met and I finally got it!<p>

Her news about the children surprised me a lot, but I felt I really couldn't care. She wasn't actually with the man...

I pulled her into my lap and held her close, breaking the kiss to rest my face in the crook of her neck. She smelled wonderfully, like pine trees and spring water, just as beautiful as she was.

The sun set and she whispered that she had to leave. I groaned and nodded, kissing her one last time before she disappeared into the trees.

I made my way back to the small town we had created here in the Americas and found Francis once again making life hell for my men. He was currently leaned against one offering a manage-a-trois.

"Damn you, Frog!" I hit him in the head.

"Oh, you are terribly mean, you brute!" he rubbed his head, then he stopped, his eyes widening and then a mischievous grin crossed his face, "My little Arthur is finally growing up! Who is the lovely lady?"

I could feel my face heat up, "N-no one! What the hell are you suggesting, you pervert!"

"I am suggesting that my old friend is in love with a young woman? Is that where you 'ave been running off to every day?" he raised his brow. I growled.

"Where I have been is none of your business, frog!" I crossed my arms, willing him to drop it, but knowing he would not.

"Ah, L'Amour... c'est magnifique, non?" he smiled and reached out to caress my face, "Just don't mess up, we wouldn't want to see you fail at this~!" he jumped up and ran off to his own tent before I could yell at him.

I decided it was high time I retire for the evening.

* * *

><p>The sun rose and I could here shouting and screaming coming from some where in the village. I jumped out of the tent and rushed to find the chief huddled over his son, who had been wounded by the white man's weapon. Blood poured from a small hole in his abdomen and I felt tears prick at my eyes.<p>

He promised to keep them away from my people! I growled and hurried to go meet him. He would not get away with this!

Arthur was sitting where he normally was, but I felt the rage fighting against the love I felt for the man. As angry as I was, he was not the one who had killed the chief's only son.

He rose and smiled happily, walking over to me. I reached back and slapped him hard across the face, "You said they wouldn't hurt us! You promised to keep them away!"

The Englishman looked confused and saddened, "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"The chief's son lies dead because one of your men killed him!" I shouted, "I can no longer protect you. If you want to live, I suggest you leave..." I felt the words choke up in my throat, refusing to leave. Had I really fallen that hard for him?

He wrapped his arms around me, "I-I... I didn't know... I am so sorry..." his voice sounded just as strained as mine had. His eyes met mine and he pressed his lips to my own.

It was short and bitter sweet, but this was surely the last I would see of him.

"I... I guess this is good bye?" he looked away. I nodded, not trusting my voice to speak.

"We may meet again another day... but for now... it is best you leave..." he kissed me once more, this one long a passionate, before letting me go.

I walked back home, to where my sons and Akhilesh waited for me. I hugged the two tightly, not letting my new weakness show.

They giggled happily, showing off the little white dresses they had received from birth.

"They wanted to wear them..." Akhilesh explained, watching the two bounce around through the tall grass.

"They look like the strangers even more when they wear them..." I muttered.

Akhilesh once again took the boys, at least long enough for me to make sure the strangers left and they could come safely back to me.

Three days passed, but we knew they were still there, packing up their things...

* * *

><p>I had not seen her since then. My heart was heavy and I wanted nothing more than to hunt her down and ask her to come with me or at least let me stay... it was nearly impossible... but I wanted it so badly. Even Francis stopped teasing me when he saw how hurt I really was.<p>

A light knock came at my door and I wiped the tears from my eyes and opened it up.

"Britain, sir, Finland is waiting for you, he says it's urgent..." I nodded and slipped on my boots, heading out to where the rowboats were. I climbed aboard one heading back to shore, only to be met with France.

He smiled, "Ah, mon ami, you seem better, non?"

"No." I glared, not really in the mood to fight, however I guess three days wasn't enough for the bastard to leave me alone, so we fought the entire way to the spring we had found not long ago.

Tino ran up and looked at us, "You guys... I found some one... I think he's one of us!" this perked my attention and we followed Finland to a small field where a young blonde boy ran about chasing a little rabbit. He laughed loudly and caught it, holding it up against his chest.

The rest of the day was spent fighting over who would take him under their wing and I was glad when the child finally chose me.

"He's so cute and tiny..." I smiled, bouncing the sleeping child in my arms. I realized he must have represented this part of America.

He was strong, too. I watched I amazement as he spun those huge buffalo creatures and everything else. I would have to teach him to control that...

"What is your name, little America...?" I asked him as we walked back to my ship.

"A...Ah...?" he looked confused. Maybe he had forgotten it?

"A...Alfred? Do you like that name?" he squealed happily and clapped his hands together.

"Alfred it is." I smiled, taking him aboard the ship. Not long after, we set sail. I held Alfred in my arms as I watched the land get further and further away. I sighed and felt fresh tears sting my eyes. Alfred wriggled in my arms and cried out, reaching for the fading land, "I'm sorry, Alfred... but you'll return soon enough, I promise. We just have to settle some things there first..." he calmed down and curled up into a tight ball int my arms, falling fast asleep.

* * *

><p>I felt a sudden rush, like something was off. I had watched the sails disappear into the horizon, but Akhilesh had yet to return with the boys. Some thing was wrong... I grabbed my spear and began running as fast as I could to find the First Nations.<p>

When I cam across him, my heart fell. He was clutching Matoskah close, but Ahanu was no where to be found.

"Where is he?" I pleaded.

Akhilesh's eyes met mine, "He ran off into the trees... I couldn't find him after that..." I turned on my heel and willed my tears away as I began to search for my baby. Hours passed into the dark of the night, but I still could not find him. My heart wept as I wept. My little boy was gone.

Akhilesh took Matoskah with him back to the north, but his land was soon overrun with the strangers, just as mine was. We fought, we made peace, we did all we could to survive with this growing epidemic. Years passed and I received a message from the north that Akhilesh was no more. I cried, wishing to know the fate of my baby, but not wanting to know that he was hurt as well.

I finally saw him, my little Matoskah. He stays in this new place with the man he calls 'papa'. This man calls him 'Mathieu'. 'Mathieu' carries around a little white bear, which makes me happy... he hasn't truly forgotten me or his father.

He seems happy enough now... I just hope it stays that way.

Ahanu... I couldn't believe my eyes. He was playing in the town square of one of the new settlements. These people that surround him call him 'Alfred'. I cry. My children have long since abandoned me and the life they once had.

He laughs still, happily, excitedly, awaiting the day his 'dad' would come visit him. I watch from a distance as he grows more and more, as I become less and less. I watched as Arthur returned, only to prove to me that he was the one who had taken my own child from me that day.

Alfred grows up quickly, he and Matthew (as he apparently preferred to be called) both became 'children', so to speak, of Arthur. The strangers, who have made this their home for many years now, spread across, taking Alfred with them. I can see the sadness in his eyes as he looks out to the open lands, almost as if he remembers those few years I took him to explore the land he would call his own one day.

His people... they condemned us to hell... I watch as they march my people across the land, trying to make more room for their own...

It's cold as I look up at the sky. It had been some time since I had checked up on either of my boys. I was petrified to think about how they had grown. I loved them both dearly, but the influence they had when growing up... it scared me.

I once loved the man who raised them... I loved him so much that it hurt to turn him away... now I was wondering what I had ever seen in the seemingly cold man. He had fought my son long ago and lost, finally giving my son freedom. Matthew was not far behind, but went a little more... peacefully.

My attention was drawn away from my thoughts as I heard bickering coming from behind me.

"How could you seriously forget me again, Alfred?"

"Sorry, it's just... sorry, Mattie..." I turned to see my boys walking through the night, "So, how ya liking it so far?"

"It... it's okay, I guess... much warmer here..." my former, Matoskah, smiled, clutching his little baby bear close.

"Yeah, you -" my former Ahanu stopped and looked at me.

I stiffened, thinking I wouldn't be noticed in the tall grass.

"W-who's that?" Matthew squeaked.

My heart fell heavy, not that I truly expected them to remember me. They approached, Alfred gripping the gun at his side. My heart raced, but I smiled softly. I was fading anyway...

"Y-you..." Alfred whispered, kneeling down in front of me. Matthew knelt as well, also staring at me with those confused eyes.

"Ahanu... Matoskah..." I whispered back, wishing for nothing more than to hug my boys.

"M-mom..." Matthew gasped. I was surprised, but smiled happily as both boys embraced me tightly. I rubbed their backs and through my tears, I began to sing an old lullaby to them. This was the one thing I'd wished for more than anything... I wished for nothing more than to hold my boys one last time.

I began to feel light headed, and my voice became distant, almost like I was growing further and further away. "I love you, my Ahanu and Matoskah... Alfred and Matthew..." I muttered before drifting off into the afterlife. The one thing I had been holding out for, the one thing keeping me tethered to the land, fulfilled.

"I love you, too..." they replied, finally releasing my soul from the human body I had been attached to.

* * *

><p>So? ^_^ how vas it? I think i could have done a better job towards the end but i had to scrap the first draft and start over ^_^ so this was written in only a few hours lol XD<p>

Lady Pyrien


End file.
